Daddy Malik
by PsychoticTaintedAngel
Summary: Malik has been trying to get his life into order, forget about his issues, and trying to forget about the past. But a strange turn of events will force him to not only face his problems and the past, but learn many lessons about life and responsibility.


Yola: Konichiwa! Disclaimer!

Bakura: Yolante does not own Yugioh. Some Japanese guy does.

Yola: Warning!

Bakura: Fiction contains violence, strong language, hints of yaoi, sexual innuendo, mature stuff, and other crap. No likey? Then why the fuck are you still here?!

Yola: ……….. okay then.

Bakura: What? I did the disclaimer and warning. Now give me what I want!

Yola: Fine. _gives Bakura a bucket of icecream_

Bakura: _happy_

Yugi – Yugi

Yami Yugi – Yami

Bakura – Ryou

Yami Bakura – Bakura

Marik – Malik

Yami Marik – Marik

"speaking"

'thoughts'

/yami to hikari/

(hikari to yami)

* * *

>>Malik's POV>>

"Bring, bring, bring."

I whine in annoyance as my alarm clock went off. I try to hide my head underneath my pillow, to drown out the noise. Of course, it doesn't workto well and I eventually had to get up to turn it off andgo back to sleep.

Why I bother with the thing? I don't know. It's the same routine every school day anyways. My alarm clock goes off, I try to ignore it, finally turn it off, go back to sleep, Ishizu comes in, turns on the light, and rips off the blanket. After she leaves, I just get up turns off the lights, grab the blanket and goes back to sleep. Ishizu comes back in a bit later, wakes me up again, and I stay upthat time.

After the usual rotine, I drag myself over to the closet and pull on my uniform. God I hate uniforms! Well at least I don't have to worry about what to wear; of course girls worry about that more. Believe me, I know this stuff,I do have a sister.

Well to fill you in, I moved out of Egypt and have been attending high school in Tokyo for a while now. I'm surprisingly friends with Yugi's little gang. My best friend is Ryou Bakura, for Ra only knows why. At first I thought that Ryou was a flat girl that thought she was a guy. I of course didn't mention it, but had to eventually admit it after a sleepover I will never forget. Lets just say I'm always going to pick dare over truth from now on, well unless it's Bakura daring me, he's so sadistic.

Oh, and the yamis all have their own bodies now. Well except mine, well I wouldn't really know that. I haven't seen or heard from him since Battle City when he was sent to the Shadow Realm, and I hope to never see or here from him again. I do wonder sometimes though if he has somehow found a way out of the Shadow Realm and is wandering around somewhere, maybe Columbia. He belongs there. Or maybe Antarctica, as long as he isn't in Japan.

I come out of the garage with my motorcycle, just as my friend Kitana speeds towards the house on her ownred and black bike. Kitana is actually a year younger then myself. She has carefree brown hair that just goes past her shoulders, all natural and no bangs. Her eyes are brown, but she likes people to say they're brandy, because 'brown' sounds so plain, and is very common. She'd have to be about Ryou's height, and of course is wearing the same style of uniform as he usually has. Bloody tomboy. She seems kind of insane at times, but she's generally a nice person. Loves to laugh and is very creative. Just as much of a morning person as me. Absolutely hates dresses and skirts, not to mention the colour pink. She should have chosen another school.

"Konichiwa Malik!" she wheezes out, seems kind of out of breath.

"Konichiwa, you're here late."

"Ya, I woke up late and my dad wasn't here today to drive me." She responds as she stops in front of the driveway.

"I'll take you." I could see by her expression she was fighting within herself to make the decision.

She does love motorcycles, and wants her own someday, but her parents won't let her. They say they want some time with her before she dies, and her father calls them 'murdercycles'. Plus they don't trust me too much. Being an older guy around their innocent daughter. Not that she is, cause she really isn't, well she isn't intelligent wise, but psyically ..... that's another story. But the things they do know right now they probably blame on me, thinking I corrupt her and all.

"I really shouldn't ……"

"You're parents will never know, unless we crash and die-" she grins at me, "but we won't of course. Just put you're bike in the garage and I'll drive you! You're parents never get home until way after you anyways!"

"Well …….. what they don't know won't hurt them right?"

"Great!"

Kitana sticks her bike in the garage, grabs one of my extra helmets, and sits down behind me on my Harley. Ithinkshe's feeling shy about what to do, because she trying to be not too close to me and gripping onto the seat.

"That's not safe," I laugh, "you have to hold on to me."

"Uh ……."

"Don't be so bashful! That dwarf annoyed the hell out of me!"

"You've seen 'Snow White'?!"

"Just hold on!"

She timidly wraps her arms around my torso and slides up a little closer.

I turn the key, stomp on the gas pedal, and we're off!

* * *

By the time we get to school sheis flush against me. Must have been driving a little to wildly for her first time. It was pretty hard to pry her off of me.

"So did you have fun?"

She stares at me, as if I just became white before her eyes, "Fun?! FUN?! That was so scary! I've never been so scared in my life!"

"It wasn't any fun at all?"

"It was scary! …….. I can't wait to do it again!"

We both started laughing like mad at that point. So much that we start choking, which just makes us laugh more. After a very, VERY long time we finally manage to gain some control over ourselves.

Heading out of the parking lot and into the school, we meet Joey and Tristen who are fighting over the stupidest thing. I don't know how good friends can fights so much, but Kitana helps solve the problem. She sometimes acts like the voice of reason, even when she doesn't have experience in the area. She never really gets into fights herself, which is kind of surprising since she punches people when they piss her off. And let me tell you, for a girl, she has a pretty hard punch!

If I've learned anything from her, it's that problems don't only hurt the people fighting, but the ones trying to help. When you're caught between friends it really tears you apart, and she often deals with trying to settle fights. You have no idea how many times she had to help us with hikari and yami issues. It's both funny and sad, so very sad.

"Kit, do you have any money?" asked Joey.

"Ra! Do you ever stop eating?!"

"I never said I needed it for food."

"But that's what you're going to get."

"Well, yes."

I laugh.

"Here," said Kitana giving Joey some cash, "I don't give charity, so I expect you to pay me back tomorrow."

"It's Friday." I state.

She looks at me, "Shut up."

I just smile at her.

"That reminds me, aren't we suppose to go over to Ryou's house today and sleepover." Tristen asks.

"Oh yeah, remember to bring some movies okay? Some my parents wouldn't let me see!"

"Sure, horrors okay? I know you have an overactive imagination."

"Fine," Kitana tells Tristen, "Besides that point I absolutely love them!"

"Yeah, have fun in your nightmares."

"Hey!"

Kitana punches Tristen in the arm, who returns the favour, Kitana does likewise, and it continues on until the bell rang. Finally!

Tristen swings his backpack over his shoulder, "Cya later Kitana."

"Ciao amigos! Ow! You punched me in the arm!" Kitana whines.

I laugh, "That was so delayed! You freak!"

"And proud of it!" she voices before turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction.

I head to the second floor and turn into math class. Ryou and Bakuraare already there, sitting in front of the class. I come up behind them quietly, that wasn't a good idea.

" ………. was caught masturbating!"

"Just shut up Bakura! Stop talking about that!"

"Aw Ryou, it's not that bad."

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" I say pretty loud.

Bakura turns around and looks at me, "Oh hey Malik, we were just talking about that music video 'Stacey's Mom', it's so cool!"

"It's gross!" Ryou corrects, "The kid looks bloody ten, like he would be doing THAT."

I sigh, "Stop talking about weird and gross things when I come by, it gives me bad images!"

"It's not gross, it's very normal!" Bakura sayssmiling.

"You'd know! Perv!" I laugh and sit down at Ryou's right, Bakura's on his left.

"Tristen's bringing horrors." I say to Ryou.

Ryou knows what I mean, "I hate horrors!"

Ryou pouts cutely. No matter how he dresses he always has that feminine look to him. It's funny.

"Don't be such a suck beautiful." Bakura says grinning.

Most of the gang calls him that; I started it. Ya, that was before the truth and dare incident, but that's what probably made him ask me that question. We still continue it; I do it because I want to see if he will snap on me again. It was quite funny the first time.

"But I hate horrors! They give me nightmares!" Ryou whines.

I shrug, "So does Kitana, but she wants to see a horror. Her parents wouldn't let her see most of them anyways."

Bakura smirks, "Man her parents suck."

"Their not that bad, they're just protective."

"Funny cause they really hate you and you're backing them up."

"Hate's a strong word. They dislike me because I have a motorcycle-"

"And you're a player!" Ryou chirps.

Well, I was pretty caught off guard with that remark. I think Bakura was too. His jaw is practically hitting the floor.

"Well you are. You're also immature, irresponsible, and an anarchist because of your lost childhood."

Ouch. That was a hard slap of reality. But what do you expect? Your upbringing usually morphs what you are like in the future, and I never really had a childhood. You could say I'm making up for lost time. Plus it's fun!

Unfortunately Ms. Domo walks in just as I am about to retaliate against Ryou.

* * *

"Joey! Stop eating my lunch! You have your own! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

It's lunchtime and Joey is once again eating everyone else's lunch, Kitana is yelling at him, Yami and Yugi are sharing a lunch, Tea is assisting Kitana, Duke and Tristen are fighting over something that I am not aware of and don't really care, Seto is on his laptop as usual, and Bakura is stealing Ryou's fries. Funny cause he really seems to be a good thief, Ryou doesn't even notice.

"So how do you think you did on the math test Bakura?"

He shoved some more fries in his mouth, "Perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Bakura! You stole my fries!" looks like Ryou noticed.

Bakura grinned, "Yup, also stole your answers to the math test, that's why I know I'm getting perfect."

I laugh. Ryou seems shocked. I don't know why. What does the guy not cheat and steal at?

"Bakura, that's plagiarism! If Ms. Domo notices we could both get in a lot of trouble!" Ryou states heatedly.

"Don't worry, I made them look somewhat different."

Ryou just sighs and continues to eat his fries; now keeping them close so Bakuracan't steal anymore.

"Hey Malik, choose." I turn towards Kitana.

"Okay."

It's a stupid game we play, very simple indeed. All you have to do is choose between two things, good or bad. The thing is which one is worse or better. We make it gross and wrong usually. I can tell by her grin it's going to be something very disturbing.

"Having sex with Ryou, or kissing Bakura."

Ryou and Bakura both look terrified of Kitana.

"Having sex with Ryou." I answer.

"WHAT?!" Bakura looks pissed, and Ryou looks even more terrified.

Kitana stares, "Why?"

"Because if I kissed Bakura, he'd kill me."

"He would still kill you if you had sex with Ryou."

"He'd try, but Ryou would protect me because I'm his best friend and he wouldn't be able to get enough of me!" I reply grinning, and also try to hold back my laughs.

Ryouis blushing like mad, and Bakura looks like he reallyis thinking of killing me.

I continue, "And if he didn't, I'd use him as a shield."

The gangbegins toeither laugh or stare at me with surprise or disgust.

"Same question." I say to Kitana.

She thinks for a moment, "Ah ……… Ryou!"

"WHAT?!" Bakura shrieks..

"Well if I kissed you, you'd probably jump on me and rape me, and it would probably be painful. If I had sex with Ryou, at least he'd be gentle and loving AND USE PROTECTION!"

Bakura looks hurt, "I feel unloved."

"Aww Bakura," Kitana places her hand on his shoulder, "it's not that we don't love you, we just don't want to kiss you, because we fear of death and rape."

Bakura rolls his eyes, "I feel sooooooooo much better now."

"You're welcome!" Kitana smiles and reaches down for her apple ……… which was no longer there.

"JOEY!"

* * *

"Motorcycles are fun!"

Kitana hops offmy bike and gets her ownbike out of the garage.

"I can't wait until I can afford one! But my parents probably won't let me buy it anyways."

I just nod. I've don't really know limitations anymore. Ishizu lets me make my own decisions and mistakes, so I don't really know what it is like to have rules, and I'm not very responsible. I know that. I wonder how Kitana really feels about having such protective parents ……

"Ciao!" Kitana calls out before biking away.

I turn around and take out my key chain, there aren't many keys on it. Opening the door and entering, I throw my bag across the room andgo straightto my own bedroom. It's in the basement. Great cause there is lots of room and privacy.

I change out of my hideous, uncomfortable uniform, and into more comfortable and stylish attire of a black tank top, off green cargo pants, and my jewelry of course!

So that over and done with, now what? I am going over to Ryou's early, but not this early. Ok, computer needs attention! I jump into my spinny chair, the force rolling me over to my computer. How have I lived so long without you? Seriously! I do not know how anyone could live without the greastest invetion since the pizza pops! The computer of course! Well I think the computer came before the pizza pops ....... shit, now I'm hungry. I run upstairs to get me some pizza pops. Mmmmmmmmmmm! Pizza pops!

Oh Ra! I just tripped over something!

'Crash! Bang! Crack!'

"Ow. Pain. So much pain."

I lay in the same spot for a couple of minutes. I hear the door creak open, and my sister enouncing her return. She came into the family room and gasps when she sees me lying on the ground.

"Brother, are you okay?" Ishizu asks me, squating at my side.

"Ya, I'm okay. I just tripped ...... over ....... something," I look at her watch, "about ten minutes ago. I'll kill it when I feel like getting up."

Ishizu looks around the room and sighs, "It looks like you tripped over your bag, which is once again laying in the middle of the floor, for some moron to trip over."

"Oh .......... hey!"

Ishizu just smiles sweetly and extends her arm to me. Well, I guess I've been on the floor long enough anyways. I except her hand and she yanks me off the ground.

"Ya ..... thanks ..... I'll clean up."

"Good." she answers before walking into the kitchen.

"Ya, you make me some pizza pops?!"

Wow! Look at this mess! Must have hit a lot of things on my way down, yes, alot of things. I start picking up stuff an throwing them into what I think was their proper spot. I place my evil bag against the leg of a table so it won't grab onto my leg again.

Pickng up a blanket, I stop my movement as I see the object of all my pain, suffering, and downfall, the Sennen Rod. I throw the blanket on the couch and hold the item on my palm, just starring, letting memories and feelings freely flow through my mind. I start to wonder as I often do when I see the item, about things in the past, the spirit himself, and what it would be like if he was still around ...........

'Beeeeeeeeeeeep!'

"You're pizza pops are ready!" Ishizu voices.

Yay! Pizza pops! They will hopefully cheer up my sad thoughts. I just toss the item onto the closest table and jog over to my snack. It kind of sounds like it fell off again. Oh well, I'll get it later.

In, and out of the kitchen real quick, I head down the stairs again, and am once again about to hop into my spinny chair, when I hear a loud 'meow'. I stop myself just in time, well before I can impale my ass on Malak. Yes, MALAK! She is my kitty! Oh, how I adore her cutness and innocence. Why her name is so close to my own? Coinidence. You see, malak means angel, and my Malak has two with spoltches on her completely black body (except for her two front paws that have white boots). The spoltches look a lot like angel wings. What are the chances?!

Okay! Back to computer!

* * *

'Ding dong.'

"Just a moment!" a familiar british accent says through the door.

The door before me opens up, revealing my friend Ryou .... in a pink apron ....hair in a ponytail.... covered in flour.

I quirk an eyebrow at him, "New look?"

"Ha, ha, ha. You are so funny. I think I may die laughing." Ryou responds in a monotone voice, well that wasn't sarcastic .....

Ryou finally lets me in and tells me to enter to kitchen at my own risk. I wonder if it's because Bakura is in there. Last time he chased Yami around with kitchen knives when Ryou left us for a bit. So enter with caution, and end up almost busting my sides laughing.

Kitana, who volunteered to come early, is dressed up in the same attire as Ryou, as is his evil yami, Bakura, and they are tossing flour at eachother. Kitana is laughing a lot. Bakura lookslike healways does, evil.They both stop their actions, probably hear me laughing.

"Hey guys! Having fun?"

The both turn to eachother and smile, both grab hand-fulls of flour and both turn towards me, grinning ....... oh shit.

Great! Now I'm covered in flour! They are so going to get it! As they say, if you can't beat them, join them!

"BANZAI!"

* * *

Well that was fun. Who wouldn't have fun throwing flour at eachother? Well Ryou wasn't too happy about it. He yelled at us the whole time we were enjoying ourselves. Then after we all calmed down he gave us this huge lecture.

Well now I'm making cupcakes with Kitana. Ryou is making a different kind with Bakura on the other side. Supposedly Bakura and Kitana feed off eachothers' hyperness.

"Go get me some eggs please." Kitana says while scanning the recipe.

"Okay," I turn to leave, but the turn back and ask, "What am I suppose to get again."

"Malik, this task is obviosly to hard for your feeble mind and shortattention span to handle. Now listen carefully, I'll get the crap, and you tell me what to get."

Deciding not to retaliate out of pure laziness, I do as I am told, and she comes back soon with the igredients. Now she's the one not paying attention, it's been taken away by Bakura and Ryou who are fighting over something.

I poke her a couple timesgain her attention, "So what's going on?"

"Bakura was trying to add milk to the cupcakes." she replies.

"And?"

"Normal milk."

"Oh ..... I know we can't use milk, but is soya milk really that bad? You complain about it a lot."

She just hands mea carton of soya milkand waits for me to try it. She continues to stare at me in inticipation as I lift it up yo my mouth. I stop and stare at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Go ahead. Or are you backing out. You are the one who thinks it can't be as bad as people say it is.

I won't back out and give her the glory! I bring it to my lips and pratically startchugging it ....... thensplurt it out and start choking.OH MY BLOODY RA! I THINK I'M GONNA THROW UP! That little bitch- I mean Kitana, is laughing at me as I gag on that crap they try to pass of as milk.

"Well I guess it isn't so bad when you get use to it like Yami has, eh." she says, making it soundstrangely like a question.

"Well ya, plus it's better then getting hives. Remember when Yami locked himself away in the puzzle for a day?"

Kitana laughed, "Ya! We had to force him out! We were all starring at him in horror. He was so embarassed! It really wasn't that bad though. He can strangely pull off that look pretty well."

"I don't walk on that side of the road and all, but ya, he was still looked good."

We smiled at eachother before breaking out into hysterics because Ryou whacked Bakura overthe head with a eggbeater. When will that ex-tombrobber ever learn?

* * *

"Wow Mokee, you actually got Seto to come? Miracles really do happen!" Kitana cheers.

"I don't know why you even bothered," Joey huffs, "he's just gonna ruin our fun."

"Trust me mutt, there are many places I'd rather be then here with a house-broke dog." Kaiba snarls.

Joey glowls, "Why I outta-"

"Down boy!" Kitana teases, "Don't worry about him. He just got a cold metal pole shoved up his ass. Why waste the effort?"

Kaiba gives Kitana his famous glare, "Well I see you're parents let you of the leash today."

"Ya, my brother convinced them I don't get out of the house enough." Kitana replies, toying around with the studded collar around her neck.

"Could you all stop fighting for just a second and tell me what the hell the theif wants?!"

Kaiba, Kitana, Joey, and myself all tun ourselves towards the direction of the cry of help. We all walk into the direction and see Bakura holding Yami down, and trying to give him one of Kitana's cupcakes.

Kitana sighs before -to my very own surprise- manages to yank Bakura of Yami and hold the cupcake to him,"Yami, Bakura is just messing with you. There's nothing in the cupcakes that's gonna make you breakout. Trust me, I made them. And Bakura, you looked like you were trying to kiss him. Do you feel THAT unloved?"

Bakura just turns in the opposite direction and huffs, "I just wanted him to test it to see if he got sick or died."

Kitana punches him hard in the gut. Man that looks painful!

"Do you have to be so mean to me? I gave you food poisoning ONCE! Only once! And that was a while ago you stupid tomb robbing jackass!" Kitana snarls at him.

"Chill Kitana! Lets go make some popcorn or something, or load up on candy. You pick." Tristen says,while dragging her away from Bakura.

"Oh my! I don't think I have any popcorn." Ryou stats.

I point to my backpac, "I've got popcorn."

Tristen releases Kitana from his grip and she kneels down and starts digging through my bag. But streangely stops all the studden.

"Kitana ....... uh ....... what'swrong? Oh Ra! Did youhappen to find my sandwich that got lost in there last week?"

"That is so distrubing, now I am afraid of your backpac." she says, "I was just surprised to see the Sennen Rod in here."

"WHAT?!"

Kitana reaches into my backpac andholds up the very said item.

"I-I-It can't be? What? When? Where? Why? Who-"

"Malik! Shut up! You are scaring me! Now why don't you stop and use that brain of yours for a moment so you can think of why it is in your bag." Kitan says harshly.

"Um ..............", I try to go over today's events, school, home, pizza pops, tripped, oh tripped!

"It must have fallen into my bag when it fell off the table!"

"I swear to Ra I saw a light bulb pop above your head," Kitana says smiling, "how can one so clumsy and moronic be such a genius? I don't think I'll ever understand."

" I don't think I will either." I reply.

Kitana smiles sweetly at me, "So ...... could you show me how to work this this? Can it pop popcorn?"

I laugh, "Well I'm not to sure about the popcorn thing, but we could try."

"So you'reactually going to show me how this thing works?"

"Well, it couldn't hurt if you really want to see it, though I doubt you'll be able to do anything."

Kitana glares at me, but is still smiling, well more like a grin now.

It seems even weird to me that I said yes, but she seems so excited about it, and what could possibly happen? It's not like the spirit is in there anymore.

* * *

Yola: Yes! Done! Yes! Yes! Yes! You guys have no clue how many times it didn't load properly, and it got erased once, so I had to do it over! _sigh_

Bakura: Yes, I know you worked hard on this.

Yola: I just realised howuseless the first chapter is, it just shows the characters, explains them a bit, and has some foreshadowing. I don't know how many of you people like Tristen and all, but I feel so bad for him, he's so useless, just a tool, well at least not as big as one as Serenity. She is a sad case.

Bakura: You are getting off topic. So please review, make comments, whatever. Flame if you wish, but don't flame because you don't like yaoi.

Yola: _blink blink _This doesn't have any real yaoi, the yaoi mentions are just for my own sickhumor. So if you think I should lay off a bit, please tell me. I knowcan lose a handle on certain things when my mind runs wild with ideas.

Bakura: I think they can tell. Choose Yola, will you not continue if you get less then ten reviews, or if you get a flame?

Yola: I doubt I'll even get five reviews,but I love this idea to much! I will continue to the end! _punches the air in triumph_

Bakura: Well at least you have enthusiasm, but that isn't going to help you get reviews.

Yola: True ......


End file.
